6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Galleria Mall
The Galleria Mall (often referred to simply as The Mall) is the location where most of 6teen takes place, with a few notable exceptions. Many of the stores parody real-life stores. According to a count that Jude made one day when he was bored in the pilot episode, the Galleria has 936 total stores. Because it's in Canada and it's such an extremely large mall it is possible that it either resembles the Eaton Centre in Toronto, Ontario or the West Edmonton Mall in Edmonton, Alberta. Recurring Stores *The Big Squeeze (Caitlin works here and Jen used to work here) *The Khaki Barn (Nikki works here and Courtney used to work here) *The Penalty Box (Jen works here) *Underground Video (Jude and Wyatt used to work here) *Taj Mahome Video (Blade and Christo work here) *The Gigantoplex *Albatross & Finch (The Greeter Gods and Goddesses work here) *Wonder Taco (Julie works here) *Grind Me (Charmaine works here) *The Spa *Spin This (Serena and Chad work here; Wyatt and Marlowe used to work here) *Stereo Shack (Darth works here) *Things That Beep (Blade and Christo used to work here, and Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Burger McFlipster's (Wyatt works here) *Vegan Island (Starr works here) *Stick It (Jude used to work here) *Soft Rock Café (Jonesy worked here, but got fired; Chrissy worked here as well) *El Sporto's (Jonesy worked here, but got fired, twice) *Pets and the City (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Frilly and Pink *Si Si Sombrero's (Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *The Soda Hop (Jonesy worked here twice, but got fired both times) *Belts, Belts, Belts! Mentioned Stores These are stores that have been mentioned but never seen. *Belts, Belts, Belts! (mentioned repeatedly throughout the series) *Booktropolis (mentioned in The Fake Date; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *The Staple Hut (mentioned in Mr. Nice Guy; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Lederhosen Larry's (mentioned in The Girls in the Band; Jonesy worked here as a Mountain Maid once) *The Banana Shack (mentioned in Clonesy) *Engrave This (mentioned in The (Almost) Graduate; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Gooey Cream Doughnuts (mentioned in The Swami; Julie applied for a job here) *Bikini Republic (mentioned in Pillow Talk) *The Strudel Station (mentioned in The New Guy; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Banana Village (mentioned in The New Guy) *That's Just Grape (mentioned in Losing Your Lemon) *Get Wiggy With It (mentioned in The Hunted) *Nice Lamps (mentioned in Lights Out; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *Pet Planet (mentioned in Lights Out) *Four Eyes Supplies (mentioned in Smarten Up) *Willows and Williams (mentioned in Selling Out To The Burger Man) *Chunky Meat Chunklets (mentioned in The New Jonesy; [[The Khaki Girl|Jonesy may have worked here in another episode]]) *New Jersey Sweet Potatoes (mentioned in J is For Genius) *Plus-Size Palooza (mentioned in Date and Switch) *Boots & Bags (mentioned in Life Slaver) *Button Barn (mentioned in Blast From The Past) *Thong Town (mentioned in Blast From The Past) *Slacker Slacks (mentioned in Blast From The Past) *Carpet Wars (mentioned in Blast From The Past) *Things That Start With O (mentioned in Blast From The Past) *Immortal Diamonds (mentioned in Blast From The Past; Jonesy worked here, but got fired) *CopyBats (mentioned in The List; Jonesy worked here) *Bargain Fashion Hut (mentioned in The List) Amusement Park The mall has an amusement park that is presumably located near the center of the mall. This park has many attractions, including what was said in The Sushi Connection to be the world's largest indoor rollercoaster, the Vomit Comet. The park made the majority of its appearances in early episodes, such as The Big Sickie when Jonesy worked there, and The Sushi Connection, where it was one of the places Kyle Donaldson took Caitlin on their date. It also appeared in Clonesy, when Nikki and Jonesy went here on an "extended lunch break" from the Khaki Barn. Trivia *The Penalty Box is either the 181st or the 190th store in the mall. *Caitlin's fear of rollercoasters is, while never mentioned onscreen at the time, shown in "The Big Sickie" when she is the only one of the gang to stay off of the coaster. This later becomes a plot point in "The Sushi Connection" when she barfs on the rollercoaster. She is the only one of the gang to suffer this fear; Jen is perhaps the biggest enthusiast of the group when it comes to the ride. **This love of rollercoasters is again seen in Bring It On, when the girls send Jen in for their side against Jonesy on the rollercoaster challenge. *The mall opens for cleaning (and probably for some employees) at six o'clock AM. Its official opening time (to the public and consumers) is at ten o'clock AM. Gallery Intro photos MallMap.jpg|Mall Map BigSqueeze02.jpg|Location of the Big Squeeze MallMapShowingPB.jpg|Location of the Penalty Box MallMapShowingPB02.jpg|Penalty Box Location Closeup Vlcsnap-2010-12-18-05h46m57s240.jpg|Big Squeeze Closeup Stores Big Squeeze.jpg|The Big Squeeze. The Lemon.png|An image of the six friends near The Big Squeeze. CaitlinWork.png|Caitlin, wearing her work uniform. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-07h56m55s192.jpg|The Khaki Barn. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h08m04s204.jpg|The Penalty Box. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h03m54s20.jpg|Underground Video. Vlcsnap-2010-12-19-08h15m53s67.jpg|The interior of Super Terrific Happy Sushi. Category:Browse